


Hardening Hearts

by capncosmo



Category: Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger | Special Police Dekaranger
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-09
Updated: 2008-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capncosmo/pseuds/capncosmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tekkan remembers, just barely, what she was like when she was still "Lisa" and not "Chief."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hardening Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niav](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=niav).



> Spoilers for Episode 40 and Tetsu's intro. Um. I know this is easy to forget (since his actor is the eldest), but Tetsu is "much younger than" the other Dekas, so... he's like 14 here. And he's 5 when he meets her. Just FYI. For niav @ LJ, who requested Lisa/Tetsu.

Tekkan remembers, just barely, what she was like when she was still "Lisa" and not "Chief." She arrived around the same time he did, except she was training to become a Tokkyou because she wanted to, not because she had to like Tekkan. Lisa wanted to become the best so she could save as many people as possible, everyone in the universe, she told Tekkan once when he brought her a water bottle and she took her first break in hours.

When she came back from her first case, though, her eyes were hard, her expression firm. Tekkan heard people whispering, but he never found out what happened, only that it was something bad. He thinks now that there must have been someone she couldn't save, but it wasn't important. She changed, and that's what matters now.

His Lisa with the bright smile turned into Officer Teager, who was so efficient she made it to the top ranks in just three years. Officer Teager who could form a plan to catch any criminal. Officer Teager who was cold. And when Officer Teager became Chief Teager, and Tekkan began his Tokkyou training in earnest, it became even more apparent to him how she wasn't "Lisa" anymore.

Which is why, Tekkan tells himself for the fiftieth time, he needs to stop with this stupid, stupid crush. Because Lisa might have loved him back, but Chief never could.


End file.
